PPG AND RRB INTERVIEWS
by KidMagic
Summary: These are the RowdyRuffBoy's and PowerPuffGirl interviews! If I get 40 reviews I will do interviews on the PowerPunkGirls too.
1. Chapter 1

This is taking place during the powerpuff interviews .if you want to see them go onto youtube and type powerpuff interviews . blaze and the rowdyruffs are both 5.

* * *

narrator :so blaze what do you enjoy most about being a powerpuffgirl?

Blaze:well, I like to fly around.

Narrator:blaze, being the stylish powerpuff what is that like?

Blaze:Well I don't know why they call me the stylish one .I mean I'm wearing the same dress as my sisters but purple .And I know a lot of stylish people my sisters and the mayor and mojo .He's kinda stylish .Sorta .Maybe he's not so stylish.

Mojo:I'm standing right here.

Blaze:Oops.

Narrator:you know I don't know that many superheros that cry when they laugh.

Blaze:Who says I cry .I don't cry .Maybe it was something in my eye .I have pretty big eye's you know.

Narrator:yeah yeah that's true .In fact the newspaper once called you and your sisters bug eyed freaks.

Blaze:What why I oughta. -but she didn't get to say the rest because the narrator interupted her.

Narrator:How do you answer people who say your the clumsiest one out of you and your sisters.

Blaze:What I'm not clumsy .WHY DO YOU LIE?????

Narrator: roll the clip

CLIP

"well that's are job." blaze said to a citizen .Then she took of into the sky and hit a billboard .  
"I'm okay."said blazewhos eyes were spinning round and took off again and hit a streetlight post."I'm still ok."just then then the billboard fell on her.

Narrator:that's the end of the clip what do you have to say ?

Blaze:that proves nothing .I'm just so angry i should beat you up!

Narrator:uh.. no no please beat up someone else

Blaze:want me to beat up mojo jojo?I'll do it.

Mojo:what did I do?

Narrator:"maybe another time" said the narrator while blaze growled at mojo.

Blaze:oh and I wanted to ask you a question .why is bubbles called the cute one hmm? i'm cute. look this braid what makes blossom the smart one ?I'm smarter then her. look at my grades. and buttercup what makes her the tough one?Tell that to the monsters I beat up.I'm stylish ,smart,cute and tough.I'm the whole package.

Narrator:O-k being a superhero do you feel the need for a cool catch phrase?

Blaze: oh yeah something like"look out here comest the blazeing blaze!'

Narrator:people say that your a ripoff from bunny.

Blaze:what! Who says that ,it was you wasn't it !I'll kill you!

Narrator :no no it wasn't me onest..um so whats next for blaze?

Blaze:oh hollywood,tv shows, but for know want thumb wresle i'd love to play you but I just realized that I don't have fingers hehe.

* * *

Well thats it for know toon in for the next chapter with the rowdyruffboys.


	2. buttercups interview

Ok like I said more interviews this chapter is dedicated to I heart yami 4ever.

* * *

Narrator: so buttercup what do you enjoy most about being a powerpuffgirl?

Buttercup:I get to use my fist ...a lot

Narrator:any villains impaticular you like using them on?

Buttercup:oh man where do I start, well there's mojo jojo love punching that chump...chimp and the gangreengang are always hungry for knuckle sandwiches but lately my favorite punching would have to be rockosocko he thinks he's so tough ."oh look at me and my scary gloves" She said doing an imatation of him.

Narrator:your known as the tough one but what about your sensitive side?

Buttercup: what about it!

Narrator:nothing,! Nothing! So a with all of that unsensitive fighting do you worry about injuries?

Buttercup:nah and I'll let you in on a little secret neither does bubbles because doing the real dangerous stuff it's actually me in blonde wig

Bubbles:hey!!

Narrator:you and the girls have such cute names was it a special moment when the professor named you?

Flashback

"so we have blaze,blossom,bubbles and buttercup because it also starts with a b"said the professor

end of flashback

Buttercup:hmphf next question

Narrator:townsville tabloids have linked you and mitch mitchellson romantically any truth to the ruler?

Buttercup:actually were just good friends boys are gross!

Narrator:so whats next for buttercup?

Buttercup:wanna armwrestle ?

Narrator:oh gee look at the time!see you later buttercup.


	3. know it all blossom

Look I know I'm getting this from you tube but one of my friends doesn't have access to youtube so I'm writing it on here ok so if you guys will lease stop telling me that I got it off there interviews. thx. i know this chap is short but i promise to make bubble's longer.  


* * *

Blossoms interview

Narrator: blossom being the smart one whats it like?

Blossom:oh I think its a great honor and no no wait actually I think those labels are lame. The smart one always means the boring one. I'm not boring .I'm a fiery redhead. I'm not boring am I?

Narrator:well i-

Blossom:oh my gosh I am boring you

Narrator:well not ne-

Blossom:why am I so boring?

Narrator:will you just li-

Blossom:i am so dull

Narrator:fine, yes your boring there now can we get on with the interview?

Blossom:how can you say that?

Narrator:blossom look I'm-

Blossom:mental?

Narrator:no I'm-

Blossom:stupid?

Narrator:no I'm-

Blossom:ugly?

Narrator: ugh i haven't had this much trouble since I was the smallest of my family!

Blossom:and how does that make you feel?

Narrator:well it brings up old memories of me being teased I felt hori-wait a minute! I'm the one that's supposed to be asking the questions here Mrs. little I know everything!

Blossom:gee-sh.i think you need a little therapy you know I know a lot about therapy so I can-

Narrator: "that's it I'm out of here. I did not come to be bossed around by a little know it all!"he yelled as left.

Blossom:is it because I'm boring?

* * *

What do you think?

R&R


	4. clueless bubbles

Ok if you have any suggestions on wat I should do for brick the rowdyruff boy please do finally got the narator to come back.

Narrator:bubbles the sweat and gentle one how does that feel?

Bubbles:hmm let me think.

2 hours later.

Bubbles:maybe ...no no no.

3 hours later.

Bubbles:well..nah.

4 hours later.

Bubbles:Its on the tip of my nose.

so much later that the narrator got tired of waiting and quit so the tv network had to hire a new one.

Bubbles:oh I know It feels great.

Narrator:it took you like what 9 hours just to think of the word great?

Bubbles:hey im a not the nerd of me and my sisters thats blossom .

Blossom:hey!

Narrator:what would have to be the word you say the most?

Bubbles:hmmm... teehee.

Narrator:teehee what?

Bubbles:thats the word.

Narrator:what word?

Bubbles:and you say blondes are dumb.

Narrator:okay lets move on.

Bubbles:onto what?

Narrator:the interview

Bubbles:where gonna stand on the interviews?

Narrator:we're gonna continue with the interviews

Bubbles:continue what?

Narrator:work with me bubbles!

Bubbles:i have to work! im out of here.

Narrator:no bubbles listen carefully. are you listening?

Bubbles:aha

are going to do more of the interview ok.

Bubbles:ohh the interview speaking of which shouldn't we continue the interterview?

Narrator:yes..we should!why is octi special to you.

Bubbles:he isn't special have you seen the way he looks he is scary he is just to keep monsters away from me.

Professor:hey!you said that he looks like me!

Bubbles:he does

Professor:hey!

Narrator:what is next for little bubbles.

Bubbles I think I wanna go watch blarney bye.

Narrator: bye.


	5. romanceoh and bricks interview

Well this chap Is dedicated to my friend the guy that is so cool and writes great stories story writing guy and my big bro brickboy!by the way I need you to ask me the questions you want to know about butch  
bricks interview

* * *

Narrator:well hello brick .

Brick:hello narrating guy .

Narrator:wow.

Brick:what?

Narrator:its just that you didn't say something like yo or sup.

Brick:that's what everyone says but I'm just a normal person.

Narrator:well okay so the townsville tabloids say that you have a crush on blossom is it true hmmmmmmmmmmmmm?

Brick:*starts blushing*umnummiom.

Narrator:what was that?

Brick:ummmnionbnm.

Narrator:say that louder.

Brick:*grabs a bull horn*i said that I'm in love with blossom utonium!!

Narrator:and I just lost my hearing.

Blossom:*blushing and happy*you like me ?

Brick:no I love you.

Blossom:really?

Brick:yeah.

Blossom kisses brick passionately. brick is a little surprised but kisses back.

Narrator:aww how sweet now time to get on with the interview.

Brick...

Narrator:OK stop making out now

Brick:..

Narrator:stop sucking each others faces off.

Brick:..

Narrator:can we get on with the interview?

Brick:..

Narrator:when the producer said cameras lights action I did not know this was the type of action he was talking about.

Brick:..

Narrator:well I guess i'll just watch you

Brick:fine lets get on with the interview.

Narrator:whats it like being a bad guy?

Brick:well it kinda sucks you know being stopped by the hottie hot girls you know.

Narrator:it's the power puff girls.

Brick:i know what I said.

Narrator:here is a question from one of our viewers. what it like having a mental narrator-HEY!

Blaze:hahahahahahaha I knew you'd fall for my letter hahahhaha I am good.

Narrator:do I seem mental to you?

Brick:actu-

Narrator: wait don't answer that

Brick:smart choice.

Narrator: well see you next time on-

blaze:the mentallygay narrator show!

Narrator:hey stop that!

* * *

Well watcha think hmmmmm?

R&R


	6. Jellyfilled DonutsMmmm

Hey dudes and Bettys. I had writers block for a while but now I don't. Here's a tip whenever you have writers block for a comedy story, see your brother in his underwear. That gives you a lot of funny ideas. But first make sure he doesn't have a HUGE hole in the back where his butt is or you will be scarred for life...*shudders*That was the worst thing that ever happened to me. And he bent down...  
Okay enough with that and on with the interview! By the way I have 3 brothers. BrickTheDragon is not the one I'm talking about. Oh and one more thing. In the first chapter I accidentally put that they are 6 instead of 16.

* * *

**Butch's interview**

Narrator: Hello everyone, and welcome back to PPG and RRB interviews.

Butch: ***chuckles* **Moron...

Narrator:What? Did I say something?

Butch:No .No, it's not important right now.

Narrator:Seriously did I say something embarrassing? Because I defiantly don't want another one of those mean Youtube videos made to make fun of me again. I still wonder how they get footage of me from backstage. No one but the stars and directors of this interview are allowed backstage. Maybe there's a spy.

Butch:Heh...yeah I wonder who would do that.*starts fiddling with his thumbs and sinks lower into his seat*

Narrator:Hmmm...you're hiding something from me aren't you?

Butch: Uh,no?

Narrator: You're the one that...

Butch:*starts sweating*

Narrator:That ate the last jelly filled donut!

Butch: What? Oh! Yeah! Yeah! I...I ate the last jelly filled donut! And it was delicious.

Narrator: You bastard. Lets continue with the show so I'll be too distracted to punch you...

Butch: Yeah. Like you could throw a punch...

Narrator:I can!

Butch:Okay, okay. Calm down incredible hulk.

Narrator: Are you calling me fat?

Butch: Well I'm not calling you well built.

Narrator: Keep talking. Keep talking. You might actually learn something. Or I'll have to teach you something.

Butch: Ooh! I'm shaken. I'm shaken. He's gonna teach me a lesson on a chalk board! Please don't make me clean the erasers!*Rolls eyes*

Narrator: I wasn't thinking about making you do that, but now I am.

Butch: Man...you are seriously lame.

Narrator:...No comment. Anyway! We have to get back to the show.

Butch:*Covers ears* Oh geez. Why don't you scream a little louder? I think I can still hear in one ear!

Narrator: Are you sure? I can get Bubbles to use her crybaby scream on you.

Bubbles:*Distant voice* It's not a crybaby scream! It's a sonic scream!

Buttercup: Then why do you only do it when you're crying?*Raises eyebrow*

Bubbles:*Scoffs* Be-Be-Because IIIII-

Buttercup:You, you,you what?

Bubbles:I can never do nothing!*Stomps away*

Buttercup: Cuaquiera que sea George Lopez(English: Whatever George Lopez.)*Walks away*

Narrator: When did she start speaking Spanish?

Butch:When she developed an awesome body*Stares at Buttercups retreating form*

Narrator: I would stare at her body too, but apparently it's illegal. So, have you ever been to arrested?

Butch:No, but I have been to jail.

Narrator: So you have been arrested.

Butch:Dude I just said I haven't.

Narrator:If you go to jail you have to be arrested first! And don't call me dude, One of it's meanings is an elephants butt hair.

Butch:I know that. Why do you think I call you dude?

Narrator:*Glares at Butch* I'm going to be in the back of a police car charged for murder by the end of this interview.

Butch:Yeah you are, because you just killed that joke.

Narrator:*grits teeth*How many serious relationships have you been in?

Butch: None, but I've gone out with seven girls. And hopefully I'll get a new girlfriend ,maybe even a serious relationship.*Looks Buttercups way*

Buttercup: In your dreams and my nightmares!*Throws a potato at Butch*

Butch:*Sighs* We wouldn't have made a good couple anyways. She just wants me for body.

Boomer: What body? You have a body? I thought that was a punching bag with your picture on it.

Brick:What would cause you to think that?

Boomer:Well he's always getting beat up and defeated easily now and...*Motions for Brick and the camera to come closer* He's a woosey.

Butch:Your heads a woosey!

Boomer:That doesn't even make sense.

Butch: Why your brain cell ran away doesn't make sense either. Oh wait! It ran away because of how lonely it was in there. You know? Because you have only one brain cell! Stupid!

Boomer: That was very hurtful. I'm not talking to you anymore.*Walks away*

Butch:Fine see if I care! Next question!

Narrator:Uh...You're not gonna like it.

Butch:Just say it!

Narrator: Okay...Do you have any problems with your fighting?*Ducks behind a chair*

Butch:I'm not mad.

Narrator:You aren't?

Butch: No...I'm angry!*Starts beating up the narrator*

Buttercup:Well this has been an awesome interview!

Narrator:*Crying out in pain* I didn't even get to ask a lot of questions! Not the chin! That's what draws the ladies in!

Buttercup: This is a seriously awesome interview. I love it. Review!

* * *

Lame. I know right.I just wanted to get this chapter out there because I haven't updated in a leave me a review anyways !If you do I'll give you some pasta! Next chapter surprises:Bubbles and boomers number one fan comes on the show.


	7. AUTHORS NOTE!

Okay you guys, I'm getting pretty close to finishing my story. I just need you to submit some questions you want to know about the Powerpuff girls and the Rowdyruff boys. As soon as I have enough questions I'll continue my story. Thank you so much! 


	8. Chapter 8

Here's Boomer' interview.

* * *

Narrator:Okay, Boomer lets start.

Boomer: Start what?

Narrator:The questions.

Boomer: Oh right.

Narrator: This question is from Deep Sea Neko. Can you think of the longest word you can?

Boomer: Hmm.... That's a lung disease.

Brick:...O.o

Butch: ...What!

Brick: There is no way on this freakin planet that you could have known that word or what it means.

Butch: Who are you and what have you done with our stupid brother?

Boomer: I am your brother.

Brick: How could we not have known this?

Boomer: There is a lot you don't know about me.

Brick: Really? Like what?

Boomer: Uh.. I'm allergic to peanut butter.

Brick: No you're not.

Boomer: I can squirt milk out my mouth.

Butch: Everyone can do that.

Boomer: I invented the lightbulb.

Brick: That was Thomas Jefferson.

Boomer: I have to mean brothers that won't let me have my moment!

Butch: No, we already knew that.

Boomer: Humph...Next question.

Narrator: What color are you're boxers and what design do they have?

Boomer: Um...Let me check... They're white with little stars on them.

Butch: Manly.

Boomer: Shut up. This is my interview.

Narrator: Have you ever wet the bed?

Boomer: No..Maybe...Yes! I feel pressured,alright!

Narrator: What is your favorite color?

Boomer: Uh...Red?

Brick: That's me.

Boomer: Green?

Butch: Uh, no that's my color.

Boomer: Dark Purple?

Burner: Nope, that's mine.

Boomer: Pink.

Blossom: Actually that's my favorite color.

Boomer: Lime Green?

Buttercup: No, try again.

Boomer: Baby Blue?

Bubbles: Almost, guess again.

Boomer: Purple?

Blaze: That belongs to me.

Boomer: Red.

Brick: That's still mine.

Boomer: Dark Blue?

Everyone: Yes!

Boomer: Yeah! I feel proud!

Narrator: Finally...Do you have a crush on Bubbles?

Boomer:...No comment...Next question.

Butch: Nuh uh! You have to answer it. It's part of the rules.

Boomer: Fine! …...Yes. Next Question.

Butch: But Bo-

Boomer: Nope, Next question.

Narrator: If you're Brothers were being killed, in which order would you save them?

Boomer: Brick and Burner.

Butch: You forgot me.

Boomer: I did? Lets see Brick and Burner- Oh wait I wouldn't save you at all. In fact I'd watch you die.

Narrator:Uhhh...Next question. Oh well, we're done. Hm...Anyone else have some jokes to say or something?

Boomer: No

Bubbles: Nope

Blaze: Nothing

Burner: Can't think of one.

Butch: I'm pooped.

Buttercup: I think he really did poop.

Blossom: Gross and not at the moment.

Brick: No, I got nothing.

Narrator: Alright then. See you later everyone!

* * *

Short, I know but I didn't get enough questions in. Sorry. R&R


	9. Bad Words

PowerPunkGirls turn. If I made my own PowerPuffGirl and a RowdyRuffBoy( Who I will write an interview about later) then obviously I have my own PowerPunkGirl: Blast. And apparently when I use smart words, they won't show up when I publish my chapters. I just noticed that so excuse the confusing parts of some of my previous chapters. And this chapter probably has A LOT of mistakes too, but I'm going to upload it anyways.

* * *

Narrator: Okay, Blaze DX Promised that if she got up to 40 reviews she would do an interview on the PowerPunkGirls so here it is. Personally, I would have never done one on them but it's her choice. First question goes to Berserk.

Blast: Wait, why don't we get separate interviews like everyone else?

Narrator: Because no one likes you. Are you Berserk?

Blast: No.

Narrator: Then why are you talking? You have no been called upon. Shhh! Berserk, are you ready?

Berserk: Yes!

Narrator: First question. "Why do you act like a tough ***, we are not allowed to say words like that on this story so use your imagination, when you are a weakling?

Berserk: What! Do I look like a weakling to you? I am not weak. That is why my name is Berserk!

Narrator: **Sigh **This is why I didn't want to interview you...Just answer the question.

Berserk: Calm down, Berserk. Calm down. I act tough because I am tough.

Blast: Says you.

Berserk: Shut up, Blast! You ruin everything! You weren't even on the TV show!

Blast: …..No need to be hurtful.

Narrator: Next question to Berserk. " When you first saw Brick, what did you think about him?

Berserk: How Charming, Sweet, Cute, Handsome, Intelligent and how in-

Blast:-love he was with Blossom.

Berserk: Blast, cut that out!

Blast: I'm just stating the facts.

Berserk: You have a boy's name.

Blast: You have a crazy name. (Heh heh heh)

Narrator: I hate my job. Next two questions go to Brat. Question 1. "One day, will you ever cut your flipping long ponytails and not look like a ** for once in your life?"

Brat: 'M not gonna let that question get ta meh, 'cause obviously that person is jealous.

Blast: Or he/she could be telling the truth...you are conceited.

Brat: No. I like to choke people with my pigtails.

Blast: Well aren't you just a bottle of sunshine.

Narrator: Question 2.' "What do you think when people call you the weakest of the punks?"

Brat: That they just wanna be meh. I mean come on. Who doesn't?

Blast: Well, Bubbles, Blossom, Buttercup, Blaze, Burner, Berserk, Me, Brute, this is gonna take a while.

Brat: Quiet kid. An besides, 'm not the weakest, Basak is still out there.

Berserk: Hey!

Narrator: Next two questions go to Brute. "Do you love being the strongest of the Punks?"

Brute: This person has a good choice in Punks. Yes, Yes I do.

Berserk: She's not the strongest!

Brute: I have to destroy at least 17 buildings a day to get in shape. To be the strongest, you have to eliminate the weak.

Blast: So you think about killing Berserk?

Brute: Yeah.

Berserk: I'm not the weakest! I'm the smartest! Where are you getting this information from?

Brute: I even force myself to watch Jersey Shore and JerseyLicious.

Narrator: You poor, poor girl. That is the worst kind of torture there is... Moving on! Brat, this one is for you. Are you a lesbian?

Brat: 'M bisexual.

Blast: I'm totally cool with that...Incest?

Brat: Ya not ma type.

Brute: Rejection. Your own naughty sexually active sister doesn't want to touch you.

Blast: Yeah! Well no one wants to touch you!

Brute: That the best you got?

Blast: It's the best I can waste on you.

Brute: That's stupid.

Blast: Hey! I worked on that for a while! Don't go bringing me down, Butternot.

Brute: Well, I'm convinced. That's the stupidest name I've ever heard!

Blast: No! This is the stupidest name you've ever heard; Brute!

Brute: I'm gonna pound your ugly face in!

Blast: Why don't you leave me alone? You're just picking on me because you're insecure!

Brute: How can I be secure! There are no seat belts or ropes or anything to secure me!

Blast: Well!-Are you really that stupid?

Narrator: Again with the talking. Shut up!

Blast: But I-

Narrator: No! No! Shun!

Blast: Come on, now you're just being selfish.

Narrator: No! No! Quiet!

Blast: Alright.

Narrator: Okay?

Blast: Okay.

Narrator: Eh! You talked again.

Blast: What! I was just confirming-

Narrator: Can I get some duct tape over here?

Berserk: Just get on with the questions already!

Narrator: Touchy. Next question goes to **sigh **Blast.

Blast: Yay!

Narrator: Why do they call you Blast?

Blast: There an incident with a cyclist in Paris involving an egg, a vendor and his hot dog stand and an explosion. No survivors...I never got my hot dog. Moment of silence please. Where's the slide show of my hot dog?

Narrator: Let's wrap this up. Bye everyone.

**In loving memory of Kyle; the hotdog Blast never got to eat...**

"Oh no you don't." Blast got up from her seat and pushed the bold words back into the closet. "It ain't over yet. Oh wow change of Format."

"Well I'm gonna be here for a-" The Narrator was cut off by the sound of pounding and slams against the door. There were a few screams of terror, too. All coming from the closet.

Brute ran out of the closet and slammed the door shut, leaning her weight against it. Her hair was a mess(well more of a mess than it usually is), she had a black eye, was missing a few teeth, and her clothes were tattered. She panted for a bit before swallowing. "Those were some bold letters, man, and a _lot_ of bad words. Oh, but the grammar was _**terrible**_. Don't even get me started with the vocabulary. Whew."

"And what of the nouns?" The Narrator asked after he finished laughing.

"Verbal." Brute whispered as she sank to the ground.

"Whoa. Tough debate." Blast smirked.

"Enough with the joking about the grammar! I'm getting tired of these metaphors. Damnit! You got me doing it, too!" Berserk hissed. Brute hushed her.

"Quiet! You're building their word count back there!" Brute looked around frantically. "Sooner or later you're going to have the whole dictionary on us! Does any one have a giant eraser or a large delete button? Maybe a shredder?

Buttercup and Butch came walking by, drinking sodas. They stopped and looked around, noticing the closet door shaking and taking in Brute's appearance. "Bad words?"

"Yeah." Buttercup walked away, dragging Butch along as he waved at the camera frantically.

"Another question for you, Brute." The Narrator informed her.

Brute sighed in relief pushing the door in, as to not let the words flow out. "Thank god it's a question and not an exclamation mark."

"This is no joking matter. Why are you evil?"

"Because being evil is fun. Now end this thing so we can let the words out already." Brute grunted.

"Alright. Bye everyone for real." Blaze waved before covering the camera lense.

"Who let you back in?" The Narrator's voice was heard before the camera turned off.

* * *

Yeah, that's right. I gave Brat a jersey accent.


End file.
